1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to semiconductor devices. Relates to the cleaning of etch chambers after a wafer has been removed to improve etch performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the formation of semiconductor devices, a barrier layer is etched. Such barrier layers may be silicon nitride SiN. The low power etching of the barrier layer may cause deposition on the etch chamber. It would be desirable to provide a process that cleans the deposition from the etch chamber.